Before I Fall In Love
by Kiyo
Summary: Kagome has never fallen in love before or doesn’t know how it feels? Until she meets InuYasha. Who changes her world forever… And yes this is a InuKag fic.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer! I Do Not own InuYasha!

A/N: Well people this is my second fanfic. I hope this one will be as good as Shall We Part. Other than that! Enjoy and leave me a review!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 1

Meeting

*************

"Come on Kagome!" her friend Eri shouted, "You'll have to get use to boys some day."

"I know! But why can't it be tomorrow or something?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry, they say the one who is throwing the party is pretty hot!"

"I don't care about looks! It's the heart that counts," Kagome said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Ayumi said.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Kagome asked.

"Look we're here!" Yuka said.

"Kagome, do you think Hojo will be there?" Eri asked.

"I don't really care!"

*************************

"Hey isn't that Kikyo, at the door?" one of InuYasha friend asked.

"What? InuYasha actually let that bitch come?" Koga asked.

"Are you sure that's Kikyo?"

"Dunno?" Koga replied.

"Oh! Look that's him!" Yuka shouted.

"Go on Kagome!" Eri pushes her over there.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

"Excuse me?" Koga asked.

"Uh… yeah?" Kagome said.

"You look familiar? Do I know you?"

"I don't know? Have we met?"

"Sorry my mistake. Could you come with me?"

"Oh okay…" Kagome thought.

"Yo! InuYasha!" Koga shouted.

"What?" Inu asked.

"I want you to meet someone!"

"Damn it Koga!" Inu turns around, "Ki-ky-o?"

Kagome stared at him confusedly, "What the?"

"Follow me!" Inu grabs her by the wrist.

"Hey watch it!" Kagome yelled.

*****************

Outside in the Garden

"Why are you here?" Inu asked.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb bitch!"

'What the hell did he just call me!' "Look here mister! I don't even know you and already you call me a bitch!"

'What's this bitch problem?' Inu thought.

"Whoever you think I am, I'm not her! Because my name is…"

"Look don't get me wrong. I'm not interest in a little girl like you!"

"Why you!"

"Now get lost!"

"Fine I will! Like I wanna stay at a dumb party like yours! Humph!" and she walked away.

"What the hell is her problem?"

*******************

"Hey Kagome! Where were you yesterday at the party? Did you left early again?" Yuka asked.

"No! I'm really piss about what happen yesterday! And don't ever mention it again!" Kagome yelled.

"Guess she had a blast yesterday!" Eri said.

"Kagome is scary when she gets angry!" Ayumi said.

They all went into class and sat down.

"Okay students! I would like to introduce you to a new student, who will be joining our class! InuYasha right?"

"Yeah!" answered InuYasha.

"Anyways, we must make him feel welcome. And lets see… Oh there! InuYasha please go sit next to Kagome!"

"What!" Kagome looked up.

"Kagome please raise your hand."

"H-here!" she slowly raised her hand.

"Since he is new, Kagome I would like you to show him around the school and everything. Okay."

"Uh… yes ma'am."

"Hi there!" InuYasha said sweetly.

'Why me! Of all the people! Why me!' Kagome thought.

"InuYasha, nice to meet you," Inu said.

"Kagome! Now if you'll excused me, I don't talk to boys who calls you bitches at there first meeting."

***************

Okay well hea's the first chapter! Please leave me a review! And tell me what you think.


	2. Worried

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!

A/N: Well hea's my second chapter. Enjoy!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 2 

Worried

*************

"Shut up and follow me!" Kagome shouted.

"Hey are you still mad about yesterday?" Inu asked.

"Mad! Why the hell would I be mad! In all my fifteen years of life, no one has ever called me a bitch! So why the hell would I be MAD!"

"Okay, now that I got your attention, tell me where the hell are we going?"

Kagome just kept walking ignoring him.

"Hey! Aren't you suppose to show me around school?"

Kagome still ignored him.

"Hey Are You Deaf!"

"If I'm so deaf! Why don't you look around yourself!"

"Fine! Like I want to be stuck with a short tempered ass bitch like you!"

"Just get the hell away from me already then!"

"I will stupid!"

"Then stop following me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"In case you haven't noticed, there is only one direction!"

"So walk the other way!"

"Hell no! I can see the exit up ahead. Ain't no way am I going to turn back cuz of you!"

"Fine! Then I will! Goodbye InuYasha! Humph!"

********************

Kagome looked out the window, "I haven't seen InuYasha all day to day."

"Miss Kagome," the teacher said.

"Yes?"

"InuYasha parents just called and they are asking, do you know where he is?"

"Oh… I haven't seen him all day except this morning."

"Is that so? Well then thank you."

**********************

"InuYasha you stupid! Where are you?" Kagome thought.

"Heh, uh, heh, uh, hahaha!!! Hey there pretty. I bet you brother Hiten will like you."

"What are you doing? Stop staring at me like that?"

"Little girl shouldn't walk home alone like this. How about we go get a room?"

"No get away from me!" Kagome slapped him.

"You bitch!" He grabs her with one arm and chokes her.

'I…can't breathe… Mama, Souta, Grandpa, help me!'

********************

"You shouldn't worried your parents like that again you hear!"

"Yeah, yeah…" InuYasha said.

"You are dismissed now."

**********************

"Damn, how did I get in trouble, cuz of her."

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome called out his name.

"Huh? Where'd it come from? It sounded like… Kagome!"

He turned the corner and saw Manten choking Kagome. 

"Let go of her!" he kicked him in the head.

"Why you!" Manten tries to catch Inu.

"To fast for you huh!" He then punched Manten in face, which sent him flying.

"Just you wait until I go get brother Hiten!" he shouted and ran off.

"Fuck off fatso!!!" 

InuYasha then walks over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome! Wake up! Hey I'm talking to you!"

"Inu…Yasha…" she mumbled out.

"You okay now?" he asked.

Kagome regains conscious, "InuYasha! What are you doing here?"

"Fine don't call for me if you need help anymore!"

"I did what?!"

"Your were calling out my name… And before I knew it, your voice lead me to you. And that was where I saw Fat Fuck, choking you to death."

"Is that so? I guess I was so worried about you, that when I was endangered, the name that popped out of my head, was you."

"You were worried about?" he asked confusingly.

"Of course! After your parents called the school, I thought I did something wrong. And you weren't home yet and-"

"Hey that's enough. I already called my parents. So stop worrying, besides I'm right here now."

"Oh InuYasha!" she huggs him, "Thank you… for saving me!"

Inu's face turned red, "Oh, yeah… I guess…" 

********************

Well that's it for chapter 2. Stay toon for chapter 3. And please leave me a review! So I know that the story is going good. Thanks!


	3. The Project

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Okay hea's chapter 3. READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy!!!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 3

The Project…

**************************

"Come on Kagome, I'll walk you home." InuYasha said.

"But what about your parents?" she asked.

"I told you don't worried about it!"

"Oh, okay!" 

*******************

InuYasha and Kagome climbed up the stairs.

"So, you own a shrine?" Inu asked.

"Why you never seen one before?"

"You could say, I guess…"

"Well thank you InuYasha!" she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the check, "Good night!" she ran off blushing.

Inu touched his check, he could fell the warmness of her lips.

*****************

The next morning at school.

"Kagome I saw you and InuYasha walking home together yesterday!" Ayumi said.

"Are you guys together or something?" Yuka asked.

"W-what are you saying???" she asked, starting to blush.

Then the bell rang!

"Save by the bell! Don't want to be late now!" Kagome ran into the class.

****************

"Okay ever one, settle down," the teacher said, "Starting today, for the next 3 months. We are going to be having a project."

"What's the project about?" Eri asked.

"You will be pair up with someone. You will be staying at each other house's, not for fun, but getting to know each other."

"So your saying it's going to like this for three months?" Yuka asked.

"Yes, each week you will switch and stay at the other person's house. Is that clear every body?"

"I have a question," Ayumi asked, "Why are we doing this?"

"To test your strength, patience, and how much you care for that person."

'Okay,' Kagome thought.

"I will be calling names now. Yuka you will be with Hojo. Eri you will be paired with Ayumi."

"Yah!" Eri and Ayumi shouted.

As he called each other names one by one, he finally got to Kagome's name.

"Kagome you will be paired with…InuYasha…"

"What!" was both of theirs respond.

"Is that a problem?" the teacher asked.

"Uh… no…" Kagome replied.

"Okay I will be passing out papers. Fill these out and give it to your partners when your done, so they will have a clue about you."

**************

Kagome's Paper

1. What is your name?

She wrote, "Kagome."

2. What do you like to do for fun?

'Go shopping, exploring, talk on the phone, and reading'

3. What do you want to know about your partner?

'"Let's see… Oh okay!" 

She wrote, 'about his family, his life, and his thoughts'

******************

InuYasha paper

1. What is you name?

'InuYasha,' he wrote.

2. What do you like to do for fun?

'Party, play video games, sleep, eat and other things…'

3. What do you want to know about your partner?

'her love life, family, and what the heck is her problem.'

************

"Okay if you are done, switch paper."

Inu and Kag switched their paper and scan through what each other wrote.

Kag Pov

'What? My Love life? That's now his business!'

Inu Pov

'My family is okay, I guess. But my thoughts and my life? What the hell is her problem wanting to know shit like that about me?'

They both exchange glances at each other.

'This is going to be three slow months' Inu thought.

'NO! I have to be with him for that long!' Kagome thought.

***********

Okay well that's it for chapter three! I would write more but I got to go baby sit my nephew and niece. So did you guys enjoy it? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	4. InuYasha's House

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Thank you guys for such great reviews! You don't know how happy I am that you guys are liking this fic! Well Enjoy!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 4

InuYasha's House

**************

Inuyasha and Kagome are walking home from school.

"So um… InuYasha. Are we going to stay at your place first?" Kagome asked.

"Nah! I got to much problem at home. We'll stay at your place."

"Oh…okay…"

"But first I gotta go get my shit."

"Okay…"

They walked then stopped to where there was a big white house.

"Y-you live here?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"What do you think?" he replied.

"WoW! It's so big!"

"Hey, come on! You'll get lost if you don't follow me!"

************

They walked, which seemed forever, until they got to the front door. Inu pressed the door bell, and before them Kagome saw another boy who looked just like InuYasha.

"Inuyasha… is that your twin?" Kagome asked.

"Hell no! Don't compare me with that shit!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"InuYasha, why is your bitch here?"

"Fuck off!" he grabbed Kagome by the wrist, "Come on Kagome!"

They walked up the stairs to his room.

"Wow! So this is how a guy's room looks like."

"What the hell are you talking about? Is this the first time you went to a guy's house?" Inu asked.

"W-what? No… It's just that…" Kagome became quiet.

"Hey what's wrong?" he looked at her with worried eyes.

"No it's nothing." 

She turned around when she noticed a big poster of someone, "Hey Inuyasha, who's this?"

"Shit! That dumb poster is still on there!" he walked over to it and ripped it off the wall.

"It said Kikyo on it, who's Kikyo" Kagome asked again.

"Some bitch I went out with…"

"Kikyo… Kikyo… Hey that's right! You thought I was Kikyo at the party, didn't you?"

"What I was confuse and drink! So don't blame that on me!"

Then there was a knocked at the door.

"Um… Master InuYasha…" a tiny voice whispered.

"Rin, what is it?"

"Your parents want to see you…"

"Tell them I'll be right there…"

"Okay…" she then left.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked.

"It was this young orphan girl, that Sesshomaru founded."

"Oh…"

Without warning Inu took off his shirt. Kagome saw his body and her face turned all red. She was to embarase to look at him, so she turned around.

"Damn that shirt was making me sweat!" he looked in his drawer and took out a red shirt. Then puts it on.

"Hey Kagome, I'll be back so wait for me."

"Uh… huh…" she was still blushing.

InuYasha then left. Kagome lay down on his bed, "Wow, this is the first I ever been to a guy's house. I'm surprised his room is actually clean…" she rested for a while and before she knew it she drifted off to sleep.

**************

"InuYasha, we heard that Kikyo was here?" his mom asked.

"Who the hell told you that!" Inu shouted furiously. 

"Sesshomaru did. So are you guys back together?" his father asked.

"Hell No! Fuck that bitch! She was the one who left me, so why the hell is she going to come back!"

"So if it is not Kikyo, who is she then?" his mother asked.

"You mean Kagome?"

"Ka-go-me… what a lovely name!" his father said.

"InuYasha! Introduce me to her right now!" his mother demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing her a lot more."

"Are you guys together?" his father asked.

"W-what! No!" he started blushing.

"Come InuYasha, take me to meet her."

"Okay mom!"

***************

They got to his room. 'Kagome must be bored to death right now!'

He opened the door, then noticed Kagome sleeping.

"She's…asleep…" Inu whispered.

"Well guess you better let her rest. We will wait for introduction later." his mom then left.

InuYasha walked over to the sleeping Kagome.

"Wow she looks so peacefully when she's asleep… even cute…' Inu then blushed.

"InuYasha…"

"What?" Inu looked at her. He noticed that she was still asleep… 'Is she dreaming about me?… What? Why is my heart pounding?… Do I like Kagome???'

*************

Well that's the end of this chapter! Please don't hate me for stopping it here. Okay go ahead and hate me. Well stay toon for the next chapter! And please leave me a REVIEW!!! Thanks!

Next Chapter

The Sleepover…


	5. The sleepover

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you for the great reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 5

The Sleepover

***************

[Flashback]

InuYasha walked over to the sleeping Kagome.

"Wow she looks so peacefully when she's asleep… even cute…' Inu then blushed.

"InuYasha…"

"What?" Inu looked at her. He noticed that she was still asleep… 'Is she dreaming about me?… What? Why is my heart pounding?… Do I like Kagome???'

[Ends Flashback]

Kagome suddenly awoke and noticed two big yellow eyes staring at her.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed slapping InuYasha.

Inu fell off the bed, "What the hell did you do that for!?"

"I-InuYasha? Was that you?"

"Who do you think it was?"

"Well… I… It just looked like you were going to eat me!" she chuckled.

"I what!" 'Damn is this how it is going to be for 3 months!' Inu thought.

"Oh wow! Look at the time! We better get going before it gets dark!"

"We're not gonna go. It's too late already."

"B-but it's only… Damn it's already 8:00 pm!"

"Duh! Cuz of you."

"InuYasha!" Kagome started panicking, "What are we going to do? I can't stay over at a guy's house!"

"Just call your mom and tell her that we are doing a project. Besides this is how it's going to be anyways."

"Oh…Okay…" she whispered, "Can I use your phone?"

Inu handed her his cell phone. Kagome dial her number.

"Hey mom!"

(Honey where have you been?)

"I'm at InuYasha's house."

(InuYasha? Is that a guy?)

"Yes… Well you see… Its kind of a long story…"

Kagome then told her about the project and stuff.

(I see… Well be safe and see you tomorrow!)

"Okay, bye mom!" Kagome hung up. 'Does mom really trust me with a guy that much?'

"Kagome…" Inu whispered.

"Huh?… what is it InuYasha?"

"Aren't you afraid that I might hurt you?"

"I-Inuyasha… I guess no…"

"Huh?" Inu gasped.

"Because… InuYasha, we will be spending time together. I want to know more about you… and the only way for me to do that, is that I have to trust you…"

"Kagome…" 'K-Kikyo, never trusted me… but you…your different somehow…' Inu then snapped back into reality, when he heard a knock on the door.

"InuYasha?" his mother peeked in.

"M-mom! What are you doing here?" he asked embarrassedly.

"I came to meet your friend. Is she awake-" she stopped when she noticed Kagome, "K-Kikyo?"

"Huh?" Kagome thought, 'Why does everybody thinks I'm Kikyo?'

"No mom, that's Kagome!" he corrected.

"Kagome? I see, so you're the girl I kept hearing about."

"What? You hear about me?" Kagome asked nervously. 

"Now I see, you do look like Kikyo."

"Eh?"

"But your different…some how, your much more cheerful and lively."

"Okay…" Kagome said.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself… I am InuYasha mother. Please call me Kouna."

"K-kouna? What a beautiful name!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! I haven't been call by that name for so long!" Kouna yelled, "Well guess I'll leave you two love birds alone."

"Mother!" Inu and Kagome blushed.

"Are you going to spend the night here?" Kouna asked.

"Um… yeah…"

"Well InuYasha, you better go prepare the guestroom!"

"Um… Kouna… is it okay if I sleep in here? I'm just not use to the place yet and I think I will get lost around here." 

Kagome's face became redder, 'Me and InuYasha in the same room?'

"Well then InuYasha, you sleep in the guestroom!" Kouna demanded.

"But I ain't no guest!" Inu complained.

"I'm sorry InuYasha… I must be asking for to much…" Kagome said.

"Wha! That's okay! I'll sleep in the guestroom then…"

"Okay then, goodnight and sweet dreams!"

"Goodnight Kouna," Kagome replied. 

**************

Okay that's it for this chapter! Okay I'm sorry but I couldn't think of a name for Inu's mom. I hope Kouna is an okay name. It's really my friend's nickname. I hope you guys don't mind. Well stay toon for the next chapter! And LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!

Next Chapter

Nightmare 


	6. Nightmare

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!

A/N: Well I'm sooo happy you guys are liking it! And thank you soo much for the great reviews! Love you guys lots!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 6

Nightmare

****************

"Um… InuYasha. Is it okay if I took a shower?"

"A shower?" Inu began to blush.

"EW! You were thinking something perverted, weren't you! InuYasha you sick dog!"

"W-what! Hell no!" he turned around so she wouldn't see his red face.

"InuYasha? Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Oh…" he walked to his drawer and pulled out an orange shirt along with a towel, "Here."

"Thank you, InuYasha…" she gave him a smile, then went to the bathroom, "And you better not peak!"

"Shit! Like I wanna peak! You don't even have the body!"

****************

Sesshomaru came in.

"InuYasha… how dare you let a human girl into this house?"

"What? You never complained when Kikyo was here!"

"That's a totally different story."

"So, what's wrong with Kagome being here. Besides she's not the only human in here."

"Stupid! Didn't you forgot that you are a hanyou! What will she do if she knew? Well she abandon you like Kikyo did?"

"Just shut the hell up! Besides if she sees me! I'll look the same, cept I got those fucken dog ears!"

"Humph! I wonder how she will react? Can't wait to see…" Sess then left.

'Fuck him… but I still wonder? What will Kagome do if she knew? Will she even accept me?'

************

Kagome came out of the shower.

"That was refreshing!"

Inu stared at her without blinking. 

"InuYasha? What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You were staring at me again!"

"I what! Shut up… I was just thinking how cute you look in my orange shirt."

"Cute?" Kagome began to blush. 'He thinks I'm cute? Wow this is the first time InuYasha ever gave me a compliment…'

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay…"

InuYasha began to leave.

"InuYasha… Goodnight, and sweet dreams…"

Inu's face begins to turn red again, "Um… G-goodnight K-kagome…"

***********

Kagome soon fell fast asleep.

Kagome dream….

"InuYasha look out!"

It was Manten along with his brother Hiten.

"You bitch! I told you I'll get you!" Manten shouted.

He grabs Kagome and started choking her again. "This time bitch! Die!!!"

"Kagome!" Inu screamed.

"Humph! Let your woman die!" Hiten then shot InuYasha with his gun.

Manten letted go of Kagome and threw her to the floor.

"InuYasha!" 

"Ha, ha, ha!" Hiten and Manten laughed, "Die you fucken bastard!"

InuYasha then laid there without moving.

"Now bitch it's your turn!" Hiten shouted, "Ha, ha, ha!!!"

*****************

"No InuYasha!" Kagome called out.

InuYasha came rushing in.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

There he saw Kagome crying.

"Oh InuYasha! I thought I lost you!"

'What?' "Kagome it was only a dream."

"I thought that you were dead! That Manten and his brother killed you."

"Kagome, don't worried, I won't die to those fucken bastard."

"You promise?" she mumbled out.

"I swear, I'll protect you no matter what…"

He then hugged her in his arms.

"InuYasha… please stay with me, don't ever leave me…"

"I won't," he comforted her.

Before he knew it, Kagome was asleep in his arms. 

'What the hell am I saying? That I'll protect Kagome… Do I like her? Or is it just because she reminds me of Kikyo?' Inu thought.

************

Well that's it for this chapter! Okay I know Nightmare wasn't a good title. I didn't know so I put anything I guess. Well her dream wasn't that scary I guess. Hey, do you think this fic is getting boring? Well if it is, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! So I can fix it! Thank You!


	7. Cousin

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Thank you guys for the great reviews! I'm sooooo glad you guys are liking the story. And I'll try to put more Sesshomaru I it k.

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 7

Cousin…

*********

Kagome woke up when she felt warm arms hugging her. She looked up and saw the person she least expected it to be.

"I-InuYasha…" 

"Kagome… I'm Sorry…" Inu whispered out.

"What?" Kagome face began to turn as red as a tomato.

InuYasha woke up when he heard the girl gasped. "Kagome what's wrong!"

"I-InuYasha…" 

He then realized that he was holding Kagome in his arms.

"W-what? How did this happen?" He let go of the girl in his arms.

Kagome got off the bed and was to embarrass to look at him in the eyes. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"InuYasha my man, are you there?" he looked in.

"M-miroku?" 

"Ah! I see my cousin has finally got to the stage of being a man."

"What? Hell no! Your fucken wrong! This ain't my women!" 

Kagome looked strangely at InuYasha. 

"InuYasha, who's this?" she asked.

"Hello my lovely!" Miroku went up to her and grabbed her hands, "Well you do me the honor in bearing my child?"

"W-what?"

"Hands off of her you fucken pervert!" Inu took Kagome away from Miroku.

"Oh no! She's already taken! And of all the people, it's InuYasha!"

"Hey shut the hell up! Kagome this is my fucken perverted cousin Miroku."

"Allow me to introduce myself… My sweet Kagome, I am Miroku."

"M-Miroku?" she said confusedly, "Well he can't be all that bad, if he has such good taste."

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Inu yelled, "What the hell do you want Miroku?"

"I came by to tell you that Kikyo was married."

"Kikyo… so I see," Inu whispered.

"Kikyo! You mean the Kikyo, that Inu loved?" Kagome asked.

"So you heard of her also. I wonder, does Inu always tell his girlfriend about his Kikyo?"

"G-girlfriend…" Kagome began to blush.

"You mean you guys aren't a couple?" Miroku asked.

"Well… no, why would be?" she said embarrassedly.

"Hello! You guys slept in the same room! And now you say you ain't no couple!"

"Well… it's a long story," Kagome said.

So Kagome began to tell about the project, her dream, and how Inu saved her from Maten. All Inu was doing was sulking down, thinking about Kikyo.

**************

"HEY INUYASHA! Snap out of it! Besides Kikyo wasn't your type! I think Kagome would make a better match with you," Miroku said to get his attention.

"Hell No!" Inu shouted.

'What! How dare he! Like I like Inuyasha anyways!' Kagome thought.

"So she can be mine?" Miroku asked.

"Fuck off! Kagome doesn't belong to anyone!"

'So does he really care about me?' she thought again.

"I see, you like her, but won't admit it. On no wait! What if you want her because she looks like Kikyo!" 

"Miroku! Shut Up!" Inu was getting piss off. 'No way will I tell her I like her! S-she's a human…Besides what if she leaves me like Kikyo did?'

"So Miroku. Do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I do-"

"Not!" Inu finished the sentence for him.

"Well I have a friend who lives in the US, call Sango. She's moving here in October! You wanna get with her?"

"Sango… is she hot?" Miroku asked.

"Hot? I don't know how to say it. But I think you two will make a lovely couple!"

"As long as you say that Kagome! Can't wait to meet her!" 

'Kagome what have you done?' Inu thought.

****************

Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! And please leave me a REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think. Well stay toon for the next chapter!

Next Chapter:

The Letter


	8. The Letter

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Sorry to keep ya waiting! Well hea's my next chappie! READ AND REVIEW!!!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 8

The Letter

**************

After Miroku finally left Inu started packing.

"Kagome, I think you shouldn't have told him about your cousin."

"Why? Miroku looked so alone. And besides I think Sango and him will make a great couple!"

"How do you know if your so call friend will like him?"

Kagome stood there thinking for a while.

"Kagome?"

"I… Well she'll like him don't worry!"

"You wanna make bet."

"A bet?"

"Okay if your friend actually likes Miroku, then I'll…" Inu thought for a moment, "I'll be your slave for one week!"

"And if Sango doesn't like Miroku. InuYasha I'll go on a date with you," Kagome said.

"A… a date?" he asked.

"Is that a problem InuYasha?"

"I… uh… okay…"

"It's a bet then!"

*****************

Miroku came home and went to his room.

"I wonder how Kagome's friend is like? Is she gonna be hot, cute,… sexy!"

Miroku kept pacing back and forth in his room.

"Damn I'm bored! Lets see… I know I'll write her a letter!"

He went to grab a pen and paper.

"Okay how should I start???"

Before he knew it he was writing away.

[The letter]

Dearest Sango,

Your lovely friend Kagome have told me about you. So I would like to meet you. She said you'll be hot, cute, sexy, and a fine ass women. Just the type that I like. Kagome also told me that you are moving here. I can't wait to meet you… Oh I almost forgot, my name is Miroku. I am a young male looking for your love! So come into my world!

[End of the letter]

"Nah! That's to stupid!" 

He throws the letter away.

"I know I'll just call Kagome and ask her to write it for me!"

He got his cell phone out and dial InuYasha number.

(Hello)

"InuYasha?"

(What the hell do you want?)

"May I speak to Kagome?"

(Why?)

"Because if I must then I have to!"

(Okay… 

Inu hands the phone to Kagome… 

Hello?)

"Kagome!"

(Yeah, what do you want Miroku?)

"I want you to write a letter for me! You know for your friend, Sango."

(Okay…)

"Can you also send it to her?"

(Yeah…)

"That'll be great! Thank you my sweet lovely Kagome!"

(Uh… yeah sure anytime…)

Miroku then hung up the phone.

"If she is cute like Kagome says, Will she bear my child?"

**************

Okay I know this is a short chapter. Well I need your guys help. On the next chapter Kagome is going to write a letter to Sango, making it sound like it came from Miroku. So can you guys give me some romance stuff, so I can add it in the letter? Don't worry you guys will get the credit and don't forget your name to! Well thanks then! 


	9. Dear Sango

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Okay I'm SOOOOO SOORRYY for the long update. Guess I'm getting lazy. Anyways thanks for the great reviews, telling me I can write the letter if I put my mind to it!^_^ 

Okay I would like to thank, Ame Kitsune, Kagochan99, and kenshin56. Did I forgot anyone who also send me the letter thingy? Well if I did, I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY!!! Okay with out wasting anymore time! Enjoy!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 9

Dear Sango

************

It was the next morning. Kagome spent another night at Inu's house.

"Kagome! Wake UP!!!" Inu screamed.

"Just a little longer…" she mumbled out.

"It's not my fault that you stayed up night, writing that stupid letter for that dumb ass pervert!"

"Inuyasha…" she whispered softly.

"What?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome shouted, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!!!"

Inu sat there shaking.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Yo love birds, you two awake yet?" Miroku then peaked his head in, "Yeah, seems like they are awake."

He walked over to Inuyasha.

"Why are you shaking? It's not that cold dude."

"Y-yeah… I, I'll be outside, I-if y-you n-need m-me…" he got up and ran for the door.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, "Where are you going!?"

"B-breakfast…" he replied.

"You are so not going to leave me in this room with this pervert!"

"So?"

"But what if something happen to me? What if the next thing you know I'm pregnant?"

"Damn!!!" he whispered, "I'll stay then!"

Miroku then went and sat next to Kagome on the bed.

"So have you wrote the letter yet?"

"Yeah! Hold up!" she walked to the desk and tore out the paper from her journal, "Here ya go."

Miroku started reading it.

[The Letter]

[From Ame Kitsune, Thanks!]

Dear Miss Lovely Sango, 

Your lovely friend Kagome has told me about you and I am very anxious to meet you in person when u move here. my name is Miroku. 

[Form kenshin56, Thanks]

She also told me that you are the most hot, sexy, and most lovely chick of all, and even more cuter than her if I do say so my self, I don't know what you look like but by info I'll make an a bend for you. I also know you will be visiting sometime soon! Please if all this true which I know it is without a doubt, I will have question you when you come, oh and I will be more loyal to you than you could possibly imagine! And if you love me I'll will have a few surprises to make your life fun and make it worth while. 

[Kagochan99, Thank you!!!]

As you see,I'm a single looking for a single girl. I would be honored to have a chance of meeting you.With my hand on my heart. So you'll see me with Kagome when you arrive.

Farewell.

Sincerely,

Miroku

(Thank you guys! I changed it around a little bit though.)

[End of Letter]

"Oh thank you Kagome!!!" Miroku squealed happily.

"You should thank her you damn pervert! She stayed up the whole night, writing that crap for you!" Inu shouted.

"Well guess I better run to the post office! Later!" Miroku walked out the door.

"Do you still regret setting your friend up with that perv?" Inu asked.

"Nope! Besides if I didn't, I wouldn't have got to make the bet."

"Bet?"

"Don't you remember?"

[Flashback]

"Okay if your friend actually likes Miroku, then I'll…" Inu thought for a moment, "I'll be your slave for one week!"

"And if Sango doesn't like Miroku. InuYasha I'll go on a date with you," Kagome said.

"A… a date?" he asked.

"Is that a problem InuYasha?"

"I… uh… okay…"

"It's a bet then!"

[End Flashback]

"Oh yeah that's right!" Inu said.

"InuYasha get ready to lose!" Kagome shouted as she ran out the door to the bathroom.

"Lose? Hell no! I ain't gonna lose to a woman. Never can and never will!" 

*****************

Okay end of chapter 9! Did you guys enjoy it? Will leave me a review!!! Okay stay toon for the next chapter! That I'll will update tomorrow! Thank you for reading!!!

Next Chapter:

Welcome to Japan, Sango…


	10. Welcome to Japan Sango

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Thank you guys for the great reviews! I am so happy you guys are actually enjoying my story! Well without farther a do…

Before I Fall In Love:

Welcome to Japan… Sango

***************

Kagome spent yet another day at Inu's house.

"InuYasha! Hurry up!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Your so call friend, isn't going to be here until an hour later," Inu replied.

"Well at least go get dress!"

"Damn you woman!" Inu walked slowly to the bathroom.

Kagome quickly changed into one of Inu's outfit again. She wore a baby blue shirt with one of Kouna's (Inu mom) pants, along with one of Inu's blue cap.

"Guess I'm boring to much of his clothes. Okay after I meet up with Sango I'll have to go grab some clothes at the shrine."

Inu came out of the bathroom, wearing an orange shirt along with a pair of blue jeans.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the hands, "Let's go InuYasha!"

They both walked out of the house, holding hands along with Inu blushing all the way.

*******************

Outside the gate they both waited for Miroku.

"Um… Kagome…"

"What is it InuYasha?"

"Do we have to…"

"What's wrong?"

"…hold hands…"

"You don't want to?"

"Well… I… uh…"

They both let go of each other hands as they heard Miroku coming.

"Hurry up you two!" he shouted from the window.

"Come on InuYasha!" Kagome rushed to get in the car.

'Man I shouldn't have open my mouth!' Inu thought. He slowly walked to the passenger side of the car and got in.

"To the airport!" Kagome shouted.

Then they were off.

**************

"Mom please," Sango begged, "I haven't seen Kagome for 5 years now! Just let me stay here and wait for."

"Come on dear, just let the girl wait," her dad said.

"Okay you win," her mom said, "But be back before 12."

"Don't worry, I will!" 

"Kohaku let's go." 

They all left to the hotel as Sango stood there waiting for her friend.

***********

"Oh my gosh! We are so late!" Kagome yelled, "I told Sango we'll meet her at 10 and now it's already 10:45. InuYasha it's all your fault!"

"What did I do?"

"Is that her?" Miroku asked.

Kagome stopped at her feet. They all turned around and saw Sango sitting there alone looking bored to death.

"S-sango!" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! Is it really you!" the two friend ran and hugged each other, "It's been so long!"

"5 years and you still look the same!" kagome said.

"You haven't change either Kagome."

"Don't worry Sango, I'm not the little cry baby anymore."

The two friend let go of each other when they heard Miroku cleared his throat.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah! Sango this is Miroku. You know the one who wrote you that letter."

"So, your him?" Sango looked at Miroku, "You seem sweet."

"Sango I am at your service!" Miroku walked over to her and grabbed her hands, "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

"You sick dog!" Sango slapped him, which sent him flying threw the air. "Kagome why didn't you tell me he was a pervert! You know I hate guys like him!"

"But you guys looked so cute together," Kagome said, "Miroku was just feeling lonely."

"Is that your man?" Sango asked.

"W-what? I-inuyasha. No way!"

"Don't try to hide it, I can see you have something for him."

"Humph, think whatever you want. Inuyasha and I don't have anything going on."

"At least introduce us Kagome…" Inu said.

"I'm so sorry! InuYasha this is Sango. Sango this is InuYasha. We are working on a project together for your information."

"Kagome you should have told me she was hardcore," Miroku said covering his cheek.

"I thought I did."

"Come on Kagome! Let's go have some fun!" Sango shouted.

"Okay coming!"

**************************

In the car.

'And I wanted to sit with Sango. But noooo! I have to be stuck driving and sitting next to Inu instead.' Miroku thought.

"Where do you wanna go Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Um… I know let's go Karaoke! I haven't heard you sing in a long time!"

"And Karaoke we will go!" Miroku yelled.

**********************

Okay will that's it for this chapter! Leave me a review and I'll write the next one! Well stay toon for the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Before I Fall In Love (the song)


	11. Before I Fall In Love the song

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews everyone. And yes Akariotn I know there is a lot of fic with them going to out to sing. But I will try my best to make it different from other people fic. I won't tell you what it is so read to find out!!! Oh and Kikihunnie, the answer to your question. Well I might, I don't know I'll think about it. Even if I do put it in, Inu won't die cuz I won't let him DIE!!! But thanks for your question, I am pretty sure I am going to put it in there.

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 11

Before I Fall In Love (the song)

************

They all arrived to the Karaoke place. Went in and grabbed some seats. It was around 7:00 pm cuz Miroku got lost on the way and Sango wanted to do a little clothes shopping.

"Finally we're here!" Sango exclaimed.

There they saw Hojo.

"Hojo? You work here?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, my dad own this place," he replied.

"Really? How come this is the first time I saw you here?" she asked again.

"I just started working here this week, after one of the guys quite." Hojo then handed them a paper and a pen, "One of you drop your name in. We will draw out a name around 30 min. And the one we draw out have to sing."

"Okay?" Kagome thought, "So who is going to sing?"

"You of course!" Sango said.

"Me!" 

Miroku took the paper and wrote Kagome's name on, then dropped it in the bag.

"Thank you," Hojo said then left.

"Why not order some drinks?" Miroku asked.

"Sake would be fine," Kagome said.

"No how about beer! Or wine?" Miroku yelled.

"Fool you know we are all underage!" Inu exclaimed.

"You want some?" Miroku pulled out his dad's credit card.

"Come on! I want some!" Sango shouted.

"But Sango…" Kagome said.

"Don't worry!"

The waiter took there order and brought them back some beers. Miroku poured everyone a cup.

"Cheers!" he said and drank up.

Everybody started drinking except for Kagome.

"Come on Kagome!" Inu said already drunk, "Don't be a wuss!"

"InuYasha are you okay?"

"Course I am!" Inu then started licking Kagome on the neck.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Sango, Miroku!" she yelled. Then noticed they were also both drunk.

"Hey stay still!" Inu shouted.

"InuYasha stop it!" she pushed him away.

Before they knew it, Hojo came and announced the singer.

"And tonight lucky singer is… Kagome! Kagome would you please come up!"

Kagome looked back at her drunk friends, then decided to sing, thinking that they will be themselves if they hear her voice. She slowly walked up the stage.

"Here is the song that we picked for you. It is Coco Lee, Before I Fall In Love. Good luck and have fun!" Hojo said, then left.

Kagome was nervous at first, then the music came on and she started singing the song.

My heart says we've got something real

Can I trust the way I feel

'Cause my heart's been fooled before

Am I just seeing what I want to see

Or is it true, could you really be

(chorus)

Someone to have and hold

With all my heart and soul

I need to know, before I fall in love

Someone who'll stay around

Through all my ups and downs

Please tell me now, before I fall in love

I'm at the point of no return

So afraid of getting burned

But I want to take a chance

Please give me a reason to believe

Say, you're the one

That you'll always be

(chorus)

Someone to have and hold

With all my heart and soul

I need to know, before I fall in love

Someone who'll stay around

Through all my ups and downs

Please tell me now, before I fall in love

It's been so hard for me 

To give my heart away 

But I would give my everything 

Just to hear you say 

(chorus)

Someone to have and hold

With all my heart and soul

I need to know, before I fall in love

Someone who'll stay around

Through all my ups and downs

Please tell me now, before I fall in love

Kagome looked up and noticed InuYasha gazing into her eyes. As she walked back to her friends she noticed that Miroku and Sango had pass out.

"That was beautiful," Inu said.

"Um… Thank you," she replied with a smile on her face, "InuYasha, are you still drunk?"

"Somehow your voice reached out to me. And now I… I'm okay now…"

"I'm so glad!" she walked up to him and hugged him, "I'm so glad InuYasha."

***********************

Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter was short. But I can't help it! I can only write short chapters. Well leave me a review then thanks! Stay toon for my next chappie.

Next Chapter

Revenge 


	12. Revenge

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: SORRY EVERYONE for the late update! I had a book report to type up and science homework too. So I'm very, very sorry to make you guys wait. Anyways hea's the next chappie! Enjoy!!!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 12

Revenge

************

They both dragged Miroku and Sango out of the Karaoke club.

"InuYasha let me drive!" Kagome exclaimed, "You're still a little bit drunk."

"No… I-I'm okay," he replied.

"InuYasha! Please!" she begged.

"Fine," he gave her Miroku's car key.

InuYasha sat with Kagome in the front while Miroku and Sango was asleep in the back of the car.

"I'll take you and Miroku home first. Sango could sleep over at my house, so she won't be busted."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

****************

After a while Kagome got there. InuYasha dragged Miroku out of the car.

"InuYasha, see you later okay."

"Yeah, bye!"

"Oh, and I'll return Miroku's car tomorrow okay!"

Inu nodded his head and left with Miroku on his shoulder.

*************

In the car, outside of Kagome's house.

"Sango! Sango!!!" Kagome yelled, "Wake up!"

Sango slowly opened her eyes.

"W-where am I?" she mumbled out.

"Hey your at my house. Come on, let's go home!"

"K-kagome? Is that you?"

"Yeah, now come on!"

"What happen? How come my vision is so blurring?"

'Guess Sango still kind of drunk' Kagome thought, "It's nothing now come on!"

*********

She dragged Sango to her house and up the stairs to her room.

"Rest for awhile, I'll call your parents and tell them what happen."

Sango answered back by giving a low snore. 

Kagome walked to the phone and dial Sango's number.

(Hello?)

"K-kohaku?"

(Who's this?)

"It's me, Kagome!"

(Oh hi Kagome! Do you know where Sango is?)

"Um yeah,,, She told me she is going to sleep over at my house. Is your parents going to be cool with that?"

(Hold up…

Kohaku went and told his parents.

"Mom! Sango wants to sleep at Kagome house! Is that okay?"

"Well I guess yeah."

"Okay!"

Kohaku hurried back to the phone

She said yeah)

"Okay then. Thank you"

(Bye) he hung up.

**************

The next day…

Kagome woke up and found her friend still sleeping.

"Guess I'll let her rest for now."

She walked up to the phone and called InuYasha.

"InuYasha!"

(What!)

"Well I'm coming over! You know to drop off Miroku's car."

(Okay fine!)

"See you in a bit."

(Later)

"He's sure in a bad mood!"

************

Kagome got into Miroku's car and drove over to InuYasha house. She parked the car outside the gate and was about to walk home when she heard somebody calling her name.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha running towards her.

"InuYasha! Good morning!" she waved at him.

"Oh, yeah hi."

"So what did you want?" she asked him.

"I um… well are you going back home?"

"I guess,"

"Y-you want to go catch a movie or something?"

"O-kay???" Kagome said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey don't get me wrong! It's just that… you know, the project thingy."

"Oh yeah that! Well let's go!" Kagome yelled.

"Um… are we walking?"

"What do you think? Unless you have a car. A driver license?"

"Gosh let's go then!" he walked down the road.

"InuYasha! Wait for me!" Kagome ran after him and grabbed him by his arms, leaning her head on his shoulder. 'I don't know why? But it feels like this is a date. My first date! At least it's with InuYasha! I'm glad.'

InuYasha blushed, but kept walking.

************

After the movie…

"Oh that was fun!" Kagome shouted

"Fun! I sat my ass down for freakin 5 whole hours, cuz of you kept wanting to watch so many god damn romance movie!" Inu snapped.

"Don't you like romance movie? Hey, I bet you were never like this to Kikyo!"

"Feh! Whatever let's go! It's getting late!"

"InuYasha…"

"What!"

"Thank you for taking me out today!" she smiled at him.

"Uh, yeah sure anytime."

**********

On the way home…

"It's getting darker by the minute," Kagome said.

"What don't tell me your scared of the dark!"

"Why would I!" 

Kagome walked passed InuYasha. Then stopped when she noticed two figures before her.

"Ha! I've been waiting for my revenge!"

"I-InuYasha…" she whispered.

He rushed to her side, then stopped when he notice who it was.

"Manten!?"

"Ha you little bitch! I have come for you!" He went and grabbed Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inu starts to go after her, but stopped when another figure approached him.

"So you must be the little brat who beat up my brother."

"Yes that was him Hiten," Manten said.

"So fatso! Came here for me to kick your little ass again!" Inu shouted.

"Let's end this!" Hiten rushed forward and punched Inu the face.

"No! InuYasha!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Bitch shut up!" Manten slapped her in the face, which made her unconscious.

"K-kagome! You fucken bastards!!!"

Inu rushed forward and try to attack Hiten, but he dodge it in time.

"Is this all you got!" Hiten shouted, then kicked Inu in the stomach. 

'Shit! He's to fucken fast.' Inu thought.

"Now die!" he shocked Inu with thunder.

InuYasha then laid there without moving. 

Kagome awoke and saw Inu lying there. 'No InuYasha,' she thought, "INUYASHA!!!"

"It's your turn bitch!" Hiten shouted. Thunders started forming in his hand.

"INUYASHA!!!" she screamed out loudly.

He heard her voice and beginning changing. His hands turned into claws and on top of his head were dog ears, instead of the human ears.

Hiten started walking towards her, then stopped and turned around.

"Let go of her," Inu shouted.

"H-hanyou… So there are still those half breeds around today."

"I said let her go!" Inu rushed forward and punched him in the face.

'What the? I should've dodge that. No, his speed. It has increased, when he changed.' Hiten thought.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome asked.

He ignored her and ran to finish off Hiten and Manten.

***********

Hiten and Manten ran away.

"I-InuYasha???" Kagome asked.

"K-kagome…" he whispered out. 'Will she accept me?' he thought.

He walked towards her, but fainted to the ground.

"InuYasha!" she rushed to his side, "InuYasha!!! InuYasha!!!"

************

Kagome had enough strength left to rang the doorbell.

Souta came running to answered it.

"Sis? What happened!!!"

"Souta. P-please help InuYasha…" she then fainted on the door steps. 

"Kagome!" he shouted.

**********

Kagome awoke when he heard someone mumbled out her name.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…"

"I-InuYasha!!!" 

He was sleeping next to her wounded. Then Kagome noticed his ears.

[Flashback]

"H-hanyou… So there are still those half breeds around today."

[End of Flashback]

"Hanyou?" Kagome thought.

She walked over to the phone and dial Miroku's number.

(Hello)

"Miroku?"

(Yeah)

"W-what's…a…hanyou?"

************

Okay well that's the end for this fic! Okay don't hate me for stopping it here, but I gotta go do my history hw. Well did you guys enjoy it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Stay toon for the next chappie!!! I'll probably update it tomorrow when I come home from skool.

Next Chapter:

His secret


	13. His Secret

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Okay sorry for the late update. I was to busy making the new layout for my site. And just finally finished!!! Well hea's the next chappie! Enjoy!!! 

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 13

His secret

**************

[Flashback]

She walked over to the phone and dial Miroku's number.  
  
(Hello)  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
(Yeah)  
  
"W-what's…a…hanyou?"

[End of Flashback]

Kagome is talking to Miroku on the phone outside, while InuYasha is still unconscious on her bed.

("A Hanyou?" Miroku asked)

"Um…yeah," Kagome said.

(I see so you figured out InuYasha secret)

"S-secret???"

(Are you scared?)

"Scared?"

(That was the reason Kikyo left him, you know)

Kagome went into silence… 'Kikyo… InuYasha loved her. She left him because he was a hanyou. The poor guy, must have been so hard on him…'

(Kagome! You still there?)

"Huh? Uh yeah!"

(So do you want to know what a hanyou is or not)

"Yes please…"

(A hanyou is a child born with a demon and human blood. So in this case InuYasha mom is human and he got his demon side from his father.)

"Oh really. So your saying he's only half human. And his other half is demon."

(Yeah, it seems your catching up quick. Kagome please do me one favor.)

"What? Miroku what is it?"

(Please stay by his side)

"InuYasha…"

(Every since Kikyo left him. He seems like he doesn't trust anyone or anything anymore. All he really want is… someone to accept him, you know)

"But I do, I don't care if Inuyasha is a hanyou. He's still Inuyasha to me!"

(Kagome, I leave InuYasha in your hands. Please watch him will)

"I…I will. I don't know what I can do… but I'll be by his side always. I will help Inuyasha to love again. I want him to know that, I accept him. I don't care if he is half demon… because to me… InuYasha is… he's something that I'll always treasure…" 

(Miroku was speechless on the other line, "K-Kagome…")

"Thanks Miroku, Bye!" she hung up the phone.

************

Kagome walked back to her room and notice InuYasha was awake starring outside her window.

"I-InuYasha!!!"

He turned around and was caught by surprise when Kagome ran and hugged him.

"K-Kagome… your alright…"

"I understand how you feel," she cried in his chest, "And I want to be here to help you."

"You know don't you?" he asked.

"InuYasha, you don't have to be afraid of me. I don't care if you're a hanyou… All I know is that your something special to me. And I don't care what you think, because… I accept you for who you are…"

"K-kagome… I…"

"Please let me be by your side!"

"I thank you…" he wrapped his arms around her waist and they stood there embracing each other.

***********

Inuyasha was back asleep, but was sleeping on Kagome's lap. She gently rubbed his ears.

'InuYasha… I don't know what this feeling is, but it makes me want to be with InuYasha. Why do I feel like this? I have never felt so strongly towards a guy like this… Is this love?' Kagome thought.

**********************

Okay I know this chapter was short!!! I'll try to write another one soon. Once I think of the idea. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me a review!!! Thanks!!! I'll try to update asap!!! 


	14. Tears

Disclaimer!!! I don't own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Okay I finally got this chapter up! Read and Review!!! And please don't hate me afterwards! ^_^

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 14

Tears

*****************

Kagome was walking Inu home.

"So are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess."

Inu stopped when he noticed a figure standing at the corner.

"InuYasha what's wrong?"

He couldn't believe it was… "Kikyo…"

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked ahead and gasp.

"I-InuYasha!!!" Kikyo screamed and ran to him hug him.

'W-what???' Inu thought. "K-kikyo is it really you?" he quickly embrace her in his arms.

"InuYasha I've missed you so."

"But Miroku told me your were married?"

"I was going to, but I just couldn't. I couldn't leave my InuYasha!!!" she cried.

Kagome stood there silently, 'I've never seen InuYasha so happy before…'

"Kikyo please stay with me always, don't ever leave me again!!!"

"I promise InuYasha!!!"

InuYasha was so happy that he have forgotten all about Kagome. Kikyo lifted her head from his chest and saw Kagome.

"InuYasha, who's this girl?"

Inu quickly turned around and notice Kagome. She looked as if she was going to burst into tears.

"K-kagome… This is Kagome. We go to the same school and we are working on this one project together. Right Kagome!"

"Um… yeah," she whispered.

"So what's your relationship with Inuyasha???" Kikyo questioned.

"Nothing." Kagome turned her back on InuYasha, "Goodbye InuYasha!" and she ran away with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Kagome…" he whispered softly.

************

Kagome got home and ran to her room, then cried some more.

"Why do I feel like this??? Do I love him? Is that the reason I'm so hurt?"

***********

"Mom, I'm feeling better! Can I go see Kagome!!!" Sango asked.

"But don't EVER get drunk again!!!" 

"I promise!!!" she ran out the door.

**********

Sango arrived at Kagome's house and knocked on the door. Souta came and opened it.

"Hey is Kagome home?" she asked.

Souta nodded his head, "But sis is crying."

"What?! Can I come in."

"Of-" before Souta could finish the sentence, Sango was already up the stairs to Kagome's room.

********

"Kagome!!!" she exclaimed, "hey what happen?"

"S-sango?"

"What's wrong???"

Kagome just shook her head and cried in her pillow.

"Did InuYasha did something to you!"

Just then there was another knock at the door.

"Hey sis it's InuYasha!!!" Souta called down from the living room.

"That bastard!!!" Sango shouted, "I'll go teach him a thing or two about love!!!"

********

Moments later Sango was at the door.

"S-Sango, is Kagome there?" Inu asked nervously.

"What the hell did you do to her!!!" Sango yelled, "She have been crying before I even got here!!!"

"What she's crying?" Inu asked.

Then Sango noticed a figure standing behind InuYasha.

"So is that your girlfriend?"

Kikyo heard her and answered, "Yes InuYasha is my boyfriend! So you better tell your friend to back off!!!"

"Why you!!! Listen InuYasha!!!" Sango looked back at him, "If you ever come close to Kagome again and hurt her feelings! I swear I'll kick your little ass. I can't believe you even have a bitch like that as your girlfriend." 

Sango then slammed the door in their faces and walked back to Kagome.

"S-sango. What did InuYasha want?"

"It's nothing… So what happen?"

"Oh Sango I was so foolish!" she cried, "I thought that by being at his side I could at least mend his broken heart, cause by Kikyo. But even thought Kikyo had hurt him this much, he even still care for her. I don't know… but why do I feel like I want to be with him so much. He's always on my mind. He was always there, by my side… And now…"

"Kagome…" Sango comforted her friend. 'Kagome must've fallen in love with InuYasha. But how dare he hurt her this much. That bastard! Even if Kagome loves him, I will not let someone like that be with her.' "Just forget about InuYasha… There are better guys out there, than that fucken bitch!!!"

Kagome dried her tears and nodded.

"You'll find someone better that!"

"Thank you… Sango." 

************

Okay that's it for this chappie. I hope that you guys at least enjoyed it. Well leave me a review!!!

Stay toon for the next chappie…. 

Next chapter:

Farewell…


	15. Fare Well

Disclaimer! I don't own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews everyone. Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 15

Fare Well

*************

Sango slept over at Kagome's house because starting tomorrow she will also be intending the same school that Kagome is going.

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Night Sango."

"And forget about that bastard InuYasha okay!"

"Um…yeah…"

**************

It was morning, Sango and Kagome walked to school.

"So does that bitch go there to?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah him."

Kagome nodded her head.

"Damn I forgot you guys are doing a project together! Don't worry Kagome! If he lays one figure on you! He's dead."

"Thanks Sango, but I don't violence is good way," Kagome forced a smile.

They both got to the front gate and stopped when they noticed two figures standing over there. One was looking at Sango. And the other one was looking away from Kagome.

"WHAT!!!" Sango exclaimed, "That perverted bitch goes here too!"

"Yo Sango, Kagome!!! Over here!!!" Miroku shouted.

"Kagome we don't have to go," Sango said.

"No, it's okay… Besides it's only InuYasha." 

They both walked over there.

"So I forgot to get your number?" Miroku said.

"You want it?" Sango asked.

"Yeah sure!" 

"You can't have it!" 

"W-what but why??? After all we been through…" Miroku begged.

"Yeah when we got drunk, remember that. And whose fault was that!!!"

Miroku and Sango were to busy arguing to notice Inu and Kagome.

"K-kagome I'm-"

"It's okay…" she forced a smile, "I was so stupid to have had sympathy for you."

Then the bell rang.

"You want me to walk you to class?" Inu asked.

"No thank you," she replied and walked towards the building.

"Kagome…"

**************

Kagome went to her second class which was PE.

'Thank god Sango and I have that class together. But way do I have all the same classes with InuYasha! I hate it!!!' Kagome thought.

Inu noticed Kagome walking all by herself. He was about to go to her, but stopped when he noticed Sango ahead.

In PE the guys were playing football while the girls were playing volleyball. While Inu was on the field he couldn't help but stared at Kagome.

'Damn! Why can't I get her out of my fucken head. I have Kikyo!!!'

He noticed one of the players from the other team threw the ball which went towards where the girls were playing volleyball.

"Kagome!!! Look out!!!" Sango shouted.

"What-" 

There before her, a figure blocked the ball just in time.

"H-hojo," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, are you okay," Hojo asked.

"Uh huh…"

"It's seems some people can't play," he gave her a smile which made her blushed, then he ran back to the field.

'Damn that bastard Hojo!!!' Inu thought.

************

Before Kagome knew it, it was already lunch. Kagome kept her distance from InuYasha. While he was piss off, because she wouldn't talk or look at him.

"Hey Inuyasha, did you do something to Kagome? She looks really depress," Miroku said.

"Feh! Like I care!" He replied, "As long as I have Kikyo. I don't give a damn about-"

"InuYasha!!!" Miroku whispered.

There were two figures stand before them.

"other girls feelings, towards me!"

"InuYasha!!! Shut up!!!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Is that true?" a voice asked.

Inu looked up and noticed that Sango and Kagome were standing there.

"K-kagome…"

"You Bitch!!!" Sango exclaimed, and smashed the table before them, in half.

"S-sango!" Miroku hold her back, "Now you know violence isn't the perfect way to solve everything."

"Shut up! Let me at him!" Sango exclaimed, "How dare you! Hurting Kagome's feelings like that!"

"Stop it Sango! Cool down! You don't want to get people's attention now do you?" Miroku said again.

"Sango it's okay!" Kagome yelled.

"Hell no it's not!" 

"Sango please! Stop it!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome…" she whispered.

"Can we please go!" 

"Yeah…"

Then the two of them walked off, to there next class.

"You really done it this time, Inuyasha!" Miroku said.

******************

It was finally after school. Everyone rushed out of the class except for Kagome, who was still packing her things. Inu wanted to talk to her, so he decided to wait outside the hall for her. Then Kagome finally came out.

"Um…K-kagome!" Inu stuttered at first.

"What?" she whispered so low he could hardly hear.

"Damn will you stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop ignoring me!!!"

"Ignoring you? Was I? No wait… I thought you were ignoring me?"

Inu stood there in silence.

"Better hurry cuz, Sango gonna come."

"Kagome just hear me out!"

"I'm listening!" she yelled.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry why should you be sorry! I should be the one who is sorry! I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU!!!"

"Kagome???" Inu stood there in silence, 'What? Kagome liked me? Since when? Why didn't I noticed before?'

"InuYasha I hate you!!!" she shouted, "I hate you!!! Just leave me alone from now on!!!"

***************

Well that's it for this chappie. Hope you guys like it! Leave me a REVIEW! Thanks!!! 

Next chapter:

He seems nice…


	16. He Seems Nice

Disclaimer!!! I do not own Inuyasha!!!!

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! You don't know how happy it makes me feel, that people are enjoying my fics. Anyways do you guys think there are to many swear words? If yes and you don't like it. I take them out. Well anyways enjoy!!!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 16

He Seems Nice

***************

Sango and Kagome are getting ready to go to the mall.

"So what did he do after you told him, how much you hated him?" Sango asked.

"Well…"

[Flashback]

"Kagome???" Inu stood there in silence, 'What? Kagome liked me? Since when? Why didn't I noticed before?'

"InuYasha I hate you!!!" she shouted, "I hate you!!! Just leave me alone from now on!!!"

[End of Flashback]

"After that he just became quiet and walked away,"

"So how are you guys going to finish the project?"

"I-I'll call him, I guess… besides it's due this Monday." 'I can't believe it… 3 months had already past. What did I learn about InuYasha? What did he learn about me? It was like I was in a dream… where it was just the two of us… then Kikyo came…. I guess you have to wake up sometimes…'

"Ready to go?" 

"Yeah!"

***************

They took a taxi to the mall. The first store that they went to was Rave. Sango loved the outfit in there. She bought 3 shirts, one said, "Princess in training" the second one said, "Hardcore" and the last one said, "Angel in disguise" Along with that she bought 3 skirts.

"Kagome aren't you going to buy anything?" Sango asked.

"No, I didn't bring any money."

"Oh you want me to get you something?"

"Don't waste your money on me!"

Sango walked over and picked out a green skirt for Kagome along with a pink shirt that says, "Don't need a boy to make you happy" 

*************

After they finished shopping they decided to stop at the movie store SunCoast. Before they leave.

While looking at some movies a young men came and asked Kagome, "Do you need any help?"

"No I'm okay," Kagome replied.

"Wait, have we met before?" he asked.

"Lets see…" Kagome thought for a while. "Your one of Inuyasha friend right!"

"So we have met. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you my name, Koga."

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you," she said, "Oh and this is my friend Sango."

"Hello," Sango said.

"Um… Kagome, are you taken?"

'What they just met and he already is asking her out!' Sango thought.

"Well um…"

"Kagome! Sorry excuse us, girl talk." Sango pulled Kagome towards the door.

"Sango?"

"Say yes!" 

"What?! Why should I?"

"He seems nice."

"How do you know? What if he's just like InuYasha!" Kagome whispered. "What if I get hurt again?"

"Kagome…"

"I don't want to go out! Knowing that I'll only get hurt," she began to cry.

Sango stood there looking at her friend.

"Why can't I forget about you! Inuyasha!!!"

Koga stood there hear their conversation. 'Damn that mutt! Because of him, I can't get a chance with Kagome! I'll… Yeah that's what I'll do!!!' Koga thought.

****************

What can Koga be planning? I'll never tell!!!! Anyways I know this chapter was short! Well I hope that you guys liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. 


	17. Koga's Past

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!!! You don't know how much it meant to me that you guys liked it *sniff, sniff* Anyways *blows nose* thanks for reading. Okay I might not have to update it this week cuz you know Halloween is coming. So sorry to keep you guys hanging. I guess the next update will be on Saturday or maybe tomorrow if I have time. 

Anyways thanks again. Oh and thank you whoever u r for giving me that one review, 'nice but like inu has 2 realiza he lovesw kegome but kag has to go out with some1 else , i like hojo , then inu tells her n she says she's taken till he asks her again after like 3 months'

Also and Kimy sorry if this fic has to much swearing words, you know but Inu gotta act like that.

Well thanks everyone. Okay enough of my talking!!! ENJOY!!!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 17

Koga's Past

******************

'Well Kagome go out with me? Well she saw yes? No! she must say yes! Heh, I'll get that mutt back! This time for sure!' Koga thought.

[Flashback of Inu and Koga when they were in 8th grade]

"K-kikyo…will you um…" Koga stuttered.

"What is it Koga?" Kikyo asked.

"KIKYO!!!" Inu shouted and came running towards the two.

'InuYasha! Damn that bastard! I'll will not lose this bet! I'll make sure Kikyo goes to the dance with me!' Koga thought.

"Hey Kikyo, you um… Damn how should I say this," Inu brush back his hair, with his hand.

"InuYasha… do you?" Kikyo asked.

"Okay! Kikyo please go to the dance with me!" InuYasha shouted out.

Kikyo gave him a smile and nodded her head, "So I'll see you then."

"Can I walk you to class?" he insisted.

"Sure why not," and the left.

"Damn that mutt!!!!" Koga shouted.

*********************

"Okay Koga you lost! Now give me the keys to your apartment!" Inu said.

"Why you!!!"

"It's a good thing that you live alone! Ha, it be much easier for you to move your shit! Oh and I'll give you by tomorrow for you to get your crap out!"

With that Inu walked off.

"You son of a b****!!! I swear, that one day! I'll get you back!" Koga yelled.

[End of Flashback]

"BITCH!!! I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU BACK!!!" then Koga woke up, "I must have fallen asleep."

Koga walked outside to the parking lot, got into his car, and drove off to Inu's house.

[Koga Pov]

After that time, I was all alone. I barely had enough money for me to even stay in that apartment. My parents abandon me, ever since I was 3. I didn't know why they left. Before I knew it, some people found me. Then they took me to a orphan home. As I watch as other people adopted other kids, I thought… Are they going to choose me? When will I get out? Or if I'm ever going to get out? Then one day when I was 7...

"You youkai get out of here!" a kid shouted.

"We don't want to become a youkai like you!" another one cried.

"What? I'm not a youkai?" Koga said.

"YOUKAI, YOUKAI!!! Lets all go before we turn into one!!!"

"What's a youkai?" I thought, "was it strength far more stronger than a human? If it was? Can I use that power? Will it make me stronger too?"

And so, after that day. Kids started hating on me. Even adults threw rocks or whatever they can find at me. There was no where for me to go. I don't belong in such a place. And so I left the orphan home and went on my own. I spent most of my time living in the woods, until I was 13. At that time, I finally learned how to disguise my self and fit in with those humans. And so, I came out of my hiding…and was ready to face the world…

*********************

Koga walked inside the house.

"Yo InuYasha are you there?" Koga shouted from the living room.

"W-what? It's that stupid wolf! What the hell does he want this time!" 

Inu slowly got up and walked down the stairs.

"What the f*** do you want!"

"Humph you're a jerk as usual!"

"If you're here to insult me, leave!" Inu shouted, "Cuz I'm not in the mood for your stupid wolf shit!"

"Are you with Kagome?" Koga asked.

By hearing Kagome's name, Inu stopped at his steps.

"Why the hell do you want to know!!!" Inu shouted.

"Heard you got dump by her!"

"Dump! I was never with that bitch!!!"

"How dare you call her a bitch! She never done anything to your sorry ass!"

"Just shut the hell up! Like you know what happen between us!!!"

"I should cuz you know why!" Koga shouted, "Kagome's my woman!"

Inu stood there shocked.

"So you better back off of her!"

"Why you!!!" Inu's hand became a fist.

"Oh, and Inu-trasha! Just so you know, Kagome is already over your dumb ass! So just let her go! You got no chance of winning her back! Cuz you blew your chance!"

With that Koga left.

'Kagome…do you hate me? Are you really with that wolf? Did you already forgot about me? And moved on?' Inu thought.

************************

Well that's it for this chappie! Hope you guys like it. And please answer me this question!!! Do you guys think that there is too much swearing? If you don't like it in there! I'll take them off, I guess. Anyways hopefully I can update soon. Well then leave me a review telling me what ya think! Thanks! Love you very Much!!! J/K ^_^


	18. Plans

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews everyone!^_^ I just wanted to say I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE, LATE UPDATE!!! Please don't hate me for it!!! Well hope you guys all had a fun Halloween!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 18

Plans

***************

In school…

"Come on Sango!" Miroku begged.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH!!!!" Sango shouted in the hall.

"Sango, just say yes and I'll leave you alone."

"Better leave before the bell rings or your going to be late."

Then the bell ring.

"Shit! You dumbass! Look what you did! Now I'm late!"

Miroku went in front of her and blocked her way.

"Move!"

"Say yes first!"

"Fine! Yes!" Sango shouted, "Are you happy! Now get out of the way!!!"

"That's all I needed to hear, Sango my dear!" Miroku said, "I'll see you then!"

***********

Sango rushed to her class and noticed class had already begun.

"Ms. Sango, why are you late?" the teacher asked.

"I um…"

"Here you go!" the teacher said handing her a note that wrote "Detention @ noon!"

'Why that!!! Miroku is so going to pay, for giving me detention!!!!!!' Sango thought.

**********

As usual the day went by slowly. It was lunch time and Kagome was sitting on a bench waiting for her friend.

"Sup!" a voice said.

"K-koga! I didn't know that you came here!" Kagome said.

"Are you serious! I've transferred here before that mutt."

"By mutt you must mean InuYasha,"

"Um, yeah whatever! So are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hmm…I don't think so."

"Well can you go on a… a… d…d-date, with me?" he stuttered out.

"Well yeah sure, why not?" Kagome said.

"GREAT!" Koga exclaimed, 'Ha! This time I'm gonna get that mutt!'

'Oh no a date! But I wanted my first date to be with InuYasha… I guess things can't always go my way…'

"So see ya tomorrow then!" Koga said.

"Um… yeah! Tomorrow…" she forced a smile on.

************

It was after school and Kagome was walking home.

'I haven't been seeing InuYasha. I wonder, is he trying to ignore me now? Ha, that's probably for the best. But how are we gonna finish that dumb report! We only have… Wait a minute! The teacher said he had an emergency so the due date isn't going to be this week. It's going to be in 2 weeks! Yes! I still have time!!!' Kagome thought.

"Kagome!!!" a voice yelled.

"W-what! S-sango!"

"Are you daydreaming again?"

"Uh no! That's for little kid…heh!"

"Right whatever!"

"So where were you at lunch?" Kagome asked.

"Lunch… Oh yeah I had detention ! Thanks to that dumbass pervert!!!"

"And…"

"Just because he wanted to go on a stupid date!!!"

'A date!' Kagome thought. "Hey Sango let's go on a double date!!!"

"Double date? You mean someone asked you out to?"

"Well yeah…"

"Hey it better not be that b**** InuYasha!!! You know I'll kick his ass for you!"

"Um no…actually it's Koga…"

"Koga… Koga, hmmm lets see…" Sango thought, "Oh yeah that one dude we met in Suncoast!!!"

"So…"

"You bet it's a double date!!! Who would want to be stuck with that pervert anyways!"

They both laughed. Then a figure walked next to Sango.

"Actually it's a triple date!"

"Who the!!!"

Sango stopped when she felt a hand grabbing her butt.

"WHY YOU FUCKEN PERVERT!!!" she punch and threw him so far that he went into the garbage can.

"M-miroku!" Kagome walked towards the trash can.

"It… was… worth… the… pain…" he mumble out.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"K-Kagome! So I see you have gotten over InuYasha!"

Kagome didn't say anything and turned away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Anyways I'm sure Sango told you about our…date! You know our…date!"

"Um yeah so?"

"I forgot to tell her it was going to be a double date. You InuYasha and Kikyo are coming with us."

"But you know how much Sango hates Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That's where you come in! I heard you are going with Koga! So it's going to be a triple date. If that's even the word for it!" Miroku said, "So will you come?"

"Um…I…" she whispered, 'If I go, maybe I can makeup with InuYasha. Then we can finish up our report. And… I want to see him…' 

"Yes, I'll go." Kagome said.

"You know Kikyo is coming to right."

"So what about it. Maybe we can even be friends!"

'Kagome sure is a strong girl. Humph, InuYasha would have been better off with her…' Miroku thought.

************

It was the next morning…

"So what should I wear?" Kagome thought.

She went over to her pile of clothes. 

"This one is nice!"

She picked out the one that Sango bought her, it said, "Don't need a boy to make you happy"

Along with that, she wore a baby blue skirt and a black boot.

"Well, let's go…"

************

Okay that's the end of this chappie! Hope you guys liked it. Don't hate me for stopping it here! Oh, and I'll try to write soon okay! Well then it leaves one thing for you guys to do… REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! Leave me one okay! Well later then!!!^_^


	19. The wait

A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry to kept ya all waiting. I was sick and I couldn't use the computer cuz of my bro's and them. So anyways enjoy this chappie!!!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 19

The Wait…

*****************

Kagome was still putting lip gloss on, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

(Kagome!)

"Yeah, whose this?"

(Oh hey! It's Miroku!)

"Okay…"

(Anyways we are all meeting at Inu's house)

"But what about Koga?"

(Him, I already told him. So first he's gonna come pick you up, then you'll come over hea!)

"Alright then."

(K see you in a bit)

"Bye!"

Kagome hanged up the phone. As she walked downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Koga," she went and opened it.

"Hey was sup!" Koga said.

"Hey!" she replied.

'Damn!' Koga thought, 'She sure looks hot!!!'

"Koga? Are you ready to go?" Kagome looked at him weirdly.

"Um… yeah let's go!"

******************

Moments later Koga and Kagome arrived at Inu's house.

'It's only Inuyasha… It'll be okay, besides I have Sango with me…' Kagome thought.

They both entered the house.

"Hey so you guys finally here!" Miroku greeted them.

"Isn't Sango with you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, she's in the girl's room changing. I hope she looks hot!!!" Miroku said.

"Whatever!" Koga said, "No one can compare to my Kagome!"

Kagome then forced out a laugh.

"So how do I look?" a voice asked.

Miroku stared at the girl who was coming down from the stairs.

"S-sango! I-is t-that y-you!" he was able to mumble out.

"Close your mouth! I can see you drooling!" Sango shouted.

Sango was wearing one of those Chinese dress along with a pear of black boots, up to her ankle. Her hair was tie into a bun and she had two bangs down. Miroku trying to be a gentlemen, held out his hand. Sango took it and walked down.

"My, my, Sango." Kagome said, "I didn't know you would dress like that for Miroku."

Which made Sango blushed a little, "Nah! I only wore this, so I can flirt with other guys!"

"S-sango, that's so cold!" Miroku whimpered.

"Anyways, where's that dog?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Koga asked also.

"He's up in his room," Miroku said, "Kagome."

"Um…yeah?"

"Could you go get him?"

"Um…"

"Hell no! I ain't gonna let her go get that mutt!" Koga shouted.

"It's okay Koga. Besides if Kagome doesn't go, he won't ever come out!" Sango said.

Kagome stared at Sango.

"Hurry up Kagome! Don't keep him waiting!" Sango said, which made Koga growled.

"Um… yeah right!" she then left for Inu's room.

**************

"Damn Kikyo!!! What's taking her so long!" Inu shouted pacing back and forth in his room.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

'Damn! What the hell does Miroku want now!' he thought, "What the hell do you want, Miroku!" he then shouted out.

"um…" Kagome whispered.

"What!" he went and opened the door. He stopped and stared at the girl before her, "K-kagome…"

'Miroku told me, he had a special friend who is also going with us. Could it be Kagome? If it is… who is her date?… Wait don't tell me, It's that damn wolf! Koga!!!' Inu thought.

******************

Okay sorry for stopping it hea! Don't hate me for it. Okay go ahead and hate me for making you guys wait so long! Well I'll try to update the next chapter on Tuesday. Okay! Now leave me them REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

Next Chapter:

Sorry I'm late…and the first part of the date!


	20. Late

A/N: Okay sorry to kept you all waiting! Enjoy!!!^_^ Thanks for the great reviews!

Chapter 20

Late!

************

"K-kagome…" Inuyasha stared at the girl before him.

"I-inuyasha…" Kagome mange to mumble out.

They stared into each other eyes for a moment.

'I…must say something…' Inu thought.

'What should I say?' Kagome thought.

"Hey!" Koga shouted and broke the silence.

"K-koga?" Inu said.

"Hey are you ready yet? We all are freaking tired of waiting for your slow ass!" Koga shouted.

"So your dumb ass actually came too!"

Koga ignored Inuyasha. "Kagome let's go!"

"Um…" Kagome was in silence.

"Hey she can stay if she wants!" Inu protested.

"Like hell, she wants to be with you!" 

"Um…InuYasha," Kagome was able to look him in the face, "InuYasha we are all done waiting for you, so hurry up!"

She then gave him a smile and walked off with Koga.

*********

10 minutes passed and Inu was still in his room.

"Damn! What's taking him so freaken long!" Koga shouted.

"Kagome did you tell him to hurry up?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, he should be ready?" she replied.

**********

In Inu room…

Inu was still waiting for Kikyo to call him back.

"Damn 30 mins passed! Where's that dumb bitch!"

He picked up his cell phone and dial her number.

(Hello)

"Kikyo!"

(Inuyasha!)

"Where the hell are you!"

(I'm still in the salon, fixing my nails!)

"In the what! I thought you said you would be here already!"

(I'm sorry sweetie! Wait for a little while!)

"A while! It's been 30 mins already! Miroku and them are all here!"

(Really! Tell them to wait!)

"They have been waiting for your sorry ass for 45 mins!"

(You better watch your language)

"Hurry up bitch!"

(Why you! Say your sorry or I will hang up!)

"What the!"

(Say it!)

"I-I'm sorry!"

(There good little doggy! Now tell them to wait!)

"Fine!"

(Love you!)

"Love you too!"

Inu hang up the phone.

"Dumbass bitch!" he shouted.

Another 10 mins pass...  
  
"Are we ever gonna go!" Koga shouted.  
  
"Stupid Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted ,"I'll go get that dumbass!"  
  
Miroku walked to Inu's room and opened the door.  
  
"Hey can't I have any privacy!" Inu shouted.  
  
"Are you freaken ready!"  
  
"What the hell do you think?"  
  
"Then where is your dumb bitch!"  
  
"Shut the hell up! Don't ever call her that again!" Inu shouted.  
  
"Whatever! Hurry up!"  
  
"You know what! Just go with out me!" Inu said, "that dumb bitch is taking her sweet time!"  
  
"Damn should have said that sooner!" Miroku walked to the door, "Ha! Doesn't it sucks to be you!"  
  
**************  
  
As Miroku walked back to the living room, the door bell rang. Kagome got up and answered it. There before her was Kikyo...  
  
"Where's Inuyasha!" she demanded.  
  
"In his room?" Kagome replied.  
  
"I see! Thanks!" she walked pass Kagome and straight to Inu's room.  
  
"Okay everyone let's go!" Miroku said.  
  
"But what about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He's not going anymore."  
  
"But Kikyo just came!" Kagome said.  
  
"Really that women is here!" Miroku then sigh, "Better go back and get him."  
  
"Miroku I'll go!" Kagome said and left.  
  
*************  
  
"Damn took you forever!" Inu shouted.  
  
"It's not my fault, my nails were dirty."  
  
"Better hurry if we still want to go!"  
  
"But I haven't even fix my hair!" Kikyo complained.  
  
"You look fine. Lets Go!" Inu went and opened the door and saw Kagome, who was about to knock.  
  
"Um...are you guys ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" he replied.  
  
Kikyo noticed Kagome and got jealous. She went and grabbed Inu's arm.  
  
"Let's go!" she said.  
  
****************  
  
As they were walking down the hall way, Kikyo was all over Inu. She kept kissing and trying to bit Inu's neck. Kagome just ignored them and turned away.  
  
'Damn what the hell is Kikyo problem' Inu thought.  
  
"Alright everyone is finally here!" Miroku shoutedm "Let's go!"  
  
They all went into the car. Miroku was the driver, Sango sat in the front with him. In the back where the other people. Inu and Kag was somehow stuck in the middle together.  
  
***************  
Well that's it for this fic! Leave me some reviews! Thanks!!!   



	21. DumpAgain?

AN: Hey everyone I'm soooo SORRY for the very long update!!!! Okay go ahead and hate me, I don't kare! No wait I do kare! Oh #$%*! Anyways I've been so busy with skool!!! My grades are dropping in 2 classes and if I don't bring them up, I'll be kicked out of gate class! I got a D (in science), the worst grade ever in my life! Okay enough about my life story! Does anyone actually read this? Will I'M SO SORRY!!!

Before I Fall In Love

Chapter 21

Dump… Again?

*********************

The first thing they did was went to eat at a restaurant. As they all got in, they went and sat at a table, and started to order. 

"So what do you want to eat?" Koga asked Kagome.

"Um… I'll have some fish with shrimp, I guess?" she replied.

"Is that all your gonna order? Come on! This is all you can eat!"

"I'm not that hungry…" she said.

The all finished ordering. Then after 5 minutes their order came.

"Come on Inuyasha! Eat more!" Kikyo demanded.

"I'm full!" he replied.

"I know!" Kikyo grabbed a piece of meat with her chopstick, stuck it in her mouth, and started lean forwards to Inu.

Kagome looked at them two and got disgusted. She stood up, "Excuse me! I need to use the little girl room!" and left.

Sango then got up also and left. "Wait for me Kagome!"

Koga got up and left somewhere.

Miroku got up also, "Um… S-sango said she wanted some more drinks. I'll be back!"

Kikyo then stopped when only Inu and her lips were only an inch apart. "Where did everyone go?"

*****************

In the bathroom…

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" Kagome shouted.

"Are you jealous?" Sango asked.

"If she done that to make me jealous, then… I'm not!"

"Liar Kagome! You are jealous!"

"No I'm not!"

"That means your still not over him!" Sango said.

Kagome stopped and gasped. 'No that's not true… Why would I be jealous?'

**************

Back to Inu and Kikyo…

They where still at the table. Inu didn't even want to look at Kikyo. 

'Why the hell would that witch! Do that in front of Kagome and Miroku and them! What the hell is her problem?'

Kikyo dropped her chopstick, when she heard her cell phone rang.

(Hello Kikyo?)

"Is it really you! Onigumo!" she cried.

Inu stared at her weirdly.

"Ops hold up!" Kikyo stood up and walked outside.

"Damn now everyone is gone!" Inu whispered.

******************

"I'll show you that I'm not jealous Sango!" Kagome said.

"Uh huh! Whatever!" Sango said.

Kagome then stopped and stared at the lonely hanyou.

"Hey what's up?" Sango asked.

"Look at him… Wonder where Kikyo went?" Kagome said.

"Wanna find out!" Sango said.

"No!"

Then they saw Inu walking outside to.

"Come on lets go!" Sango said and dragged Kag outside.

*******************

Kikyo saw Inu coming and quickly said her goodbyes, "Bye love!"

(Can't wait to see you)

"Me too!" she said and hang up.

"Who was that?" Inu asked.

"A-a friend…" Kikyo stuttered out.

"Okay…" Inu said and started to walk back inside.

"See I told you it was nothing Sango!" Kagome whispered.

"Shh! Seems like something else is gonna happen also!"

"Wait InuYasha! I…" Kikyo shouted.

Inu turned around and Kikyo came running towards him giving him a hug.

"Wha?" was all Inu could say.

"I- I'm sorry love!" she whispered, "but… I found someone new!"

Inu then quickly pulled her away from his chest. 

"Will it's kind of a long story but…"

Inu didn't do or say anything and stared into her eyes.

"You know this summer when I went to archery camp… Will I met this guy. His name was Onigumo… He was a guy a girl ever dreamed of… A really lady's man. So sweet, kind, and perfect…"

"So what your trying to say is goodbye right?" Inu asked.

"Don't take it like that. We'll still keep in touch, but as friends."

"It's alright! You can go!" Inu said and turned around.

"Goodbye sweetie!" Kikyo said and left.

"Oh InuYasha! She hurt you twice, and still… I know deep in your heart… it must be so painful…" Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Sango started at her weirdly, "Heh! Now's your chance Kagome!" she said and pushed her friend out of the bushes, that they were hiding in.

"S-sango!" Kagome shouted and before she knew it she stopped and hit someone.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I-InuYasha!"

****************

Okay don't hate me for stopping it here! Ops I forgot you already hate me! *sniff* Anyways stay toon for the next chappie! I think my next update should be around Thanksgiving! Well gotta go play my new game final fantasy x-2. Ciao minna! And don't forget to leave me some REVIEWS!!! Thanks then! 


	22. Forgiveness

A/N: Well did you guys wait long? Gomen! Anyways hope you guys all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!!! So I won't waste any more of your time…

Chapter 22

Forgiveness

***********

"I-InuYasha…" Kagome stuttered out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" she quickly turned around and wiped her tears away.

"Hey don't tell me you were spying on me!" 

"No I wasn't!"

"Then why were you crying just now!"

Kagome then went into silence…

"Hey don't ignore me!" Inu shouted.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whispered out, "I thought that this time… this time Kikyo would stay with you… then you'll be happy… and… and I can finally… forget… about…you…"

"K-kagome… I-" Inu was cut off when he noticed Koga was coming.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" Koga shouted.

"Nothing you stupid wolf!" 

"Just shut up!" he walked over to Kagome, "Kagome let's go… I think Miroku and Sango are about ready to leave right now!"

"Uh huh…" Kagome said and left with Koga.

***************

They were still in the restaurant, everyone except for InuYasha.

"So I see…" Miroku said, "That's the only reason she came back to InuYasha."

"I say we just leave him, since he ain't got no date anyway!" Koga said.

"At least drop him off." Sango said.

"Hell no! I ain't gonna drive all the way back!" Miroku shouted.

"DAMN! Just let him stay!" Kagome shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"I-I mean, the date is almost over anyway…"

"And.." Sango asked.

"You know all we gonna do is go to Hojo's party… And…" Kagome stopped to think.

"I guess…" Miroku said, "I'll go talk to him, and see whatsup."

He walked outside…

"Hey InuYasha! You wanna go home?" Miroku asked.

"I guess… Where are you guys headed?" Inu asked.

"Hojo's party!"

"Wha- it's only… only 6?" Inu said, "What time did we leave anyways?"

"Enough about the time crap! Are you gonna go or not?" Miroku asked again.

"I guess… You know gotta find someone new!"

"By new! Do you mean Kagome?"

"Hell no! She got that stupid wolf boy hanging all over her!"

"Why you lying!" Miroku said.

"Shutup!" Inu shouted, "Hurry up and go get them!"

Miroku walked back inside the restaurant.

***************

"So let's go!" Miroku shouted.

"Is dog-boy going?" Koga asked.

"Don't call him that!" Kagome whispered at him.

"Sorry…geeze!" Koga said.

"Yeah Inu's going Kagome!" Sango shouted out loud, "He's waiting for you in the car!"

Kagome blushed, while Koga got pissoff.

In the car, Mir and Sango was still sitting in the front. Koga didn't want Inu to look at Kagome, so he sat in the middle. On the way to Hojo's house Inu and Kag would stare at each other every chance they get.

***********

At Hojo's party…

"Wow there's a lot of people!" Kagome said.

"Let's go dance… my Sango," Miroku said.

"Who says I was yours!!!" Sango shouted following Miroku to the dance floor.

"Well shall we?" Koga asked.

"Um… I…" Kagome went into silence.

"Koga! Koga!" before them, they say a girl about Kagome's age coming.

"Do you know her Koga?" Kagome asked.

"No… A-Ayame…" Koga whispered.

"Koga!" she shouted and came rushing, then hugged Koga.

Kagome looked at them weirdly…

"K-Kagome this is…" Koga said.

"Ayame! Koga's soon to be wife!" Ayame said.

"Soon to be WIFE! Koga never told me!" Kagome shouted.

"No listen!" Koga pleaded, "She been having this weird thing about us getting married."

"I see…" Kagome said.

"No please Kagome!" Koga shouted.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a while! Later!" Kagome said and left.

************

Kagome wondered out to the garden.

"Wonder where Inuyasha could be?"

There she spot Inu sitting on a bench drinking.

"InuYasha!!!"

He looked up and noticed Kagome.

"K-kikyo…" he mumbled out.

Kagome stopped, 'I can't believe, he's still thinking about Kikyo! It'll be better if I just leave him!' 

She was about to walk back, when she noticed someone grabbing her wrist.

"Wait!… Kagome!" Inu said, "I have to tell you something."

"Why don't you go tell Kikyo instead!" Kagome shouted.

As she was about to leave again, Inu pulled her down and she was on the bench with him.

"Better hurry up! Before I scream for Koga!" 

"Damn would you just listen!" Inu yelled.

"Why should I! You ain't got anything to say! Besides your drunk, so anything that comes out of your mouth is a lie!" Kagome shouted.

"Why you!" Inu then pulled her close to his chest.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome said, as tears was gonna come out of her eyes.

"Kagome… I'm sorry!!!" Inu whispered into her ears.

"Inu…yasha…"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for being such a bitch, I'm sorry about everything!!! I should've known… If only I could just be with you…I…" he hugged her tighter.

"Inuyasha I…" Kagome said.

*******************

Well that's the end of this chapter! Wonder what Kagome's gonna say? Is she gonna reject and move on? Or forgive him and make up??? Man it's no fun! You guys already know! Anyways leave me some reviews! And I'll update tomorrow! Ja ne!


	23. InuYasha's Past

A/N: Hey did ya wait long? I was to busy in my new story go check it out and tell me what you think k! It's call Memories of Us… Yet another Inu/Kag fic! I just love writing about them… Anyway thanks for the great reviews! Well enjoy this chappie!

Chapter 23

InuYasha's Past…

****************

"InuYasha I…" Kagome whispered.

Inu was still holding her tightly.

"I want to be with you also…"

"Kagome!!!" Inu said happily.

"But… I… I don't want to get hurt again… So Inuyasha… It would be better if we stay friends…"

"Kagome…" Inu quickly release her, "I…I understand… I blew it…"

"InuYasha, I'm sorry!" Kagome said as tears were felling up her eyes wanting to come out.

Inu sat there in silence. 

"I-I must go now…" she said and was about to leave.

"Wait…" Inu stopped her.

Kagome turned her face around and tears came out of her eyes.

"Could we at least… finish the project together. We still have 1 week to get to know each other."

Kagome gave him a smile and nodded her head, then left.

****************

The date was over. Miroku and Inuyasha decided to walk the ladys up to the house. 

"You sure you can stay over?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Yeah don't worry!" Sango said.

"Bye my lovely lady!" Miroku shouted, "It was the best night any men could every have!" 

"Why you!" Sango whispered trying hard not to blush, but did anyway.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Um yeah… I'll call you," Inu said.

"Okay bye…" Kagome said and was about to leave.

"Oh, Kagome!" Inu shouted.

"Huh?" she turned around.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and headed back to the car.

***********

In Kagome's room…

"So that jerk finally realize how much he loved you?" Sango asked.

"I dunno…" Kagome said.

"You know what Kagome…"

"What?" she asked.

"Miroku told me a little about him," Sango said.

"Really what he'd say?"

"Now I understand a little of InuYasha's feelings you know."

"Okay go on!"

"Miroku said…

{Flashback at Hojo's party}

Miroku and Sango were sitting down getting a drink.

"Sango do you hate InuYasha that much?"

"Like hell! Because of what he did to Kagome… I'll never forgive him!"

"I gotta say, I do fell kinda sad for the poor fella."

"Why? What happen?" Sango asked.

"Long ago, when he was born, his parents was murderer right in front of him."

"What! What happen?" 

"They said that it was his brother Sesshomaru's hatred for getting a hanyou as a brother. And that his dad, a great demon shouldn't even have fallen for a pathetic human girl. But still they were deeply in love. And right after they had InuYasha they were killed. Sesshomaru was about to kill InuYasha along with them, but a group of villagers had noticed the house burned down and as they looked for any survival, they found InuYasha."

"But why the hell could Sesshomaru do that!" Sango shouted.

"Anyways so his parents right now adopted him right after the incident since they didn't have a kid of there own."

"So why does Sesshomaru live with them?"

"They found Sesshomaru too. He was covered in blood and had no where to go. He tried telling them something, but they didn't know what he was trying to say since he didn't know how to speak yet, cuz he was only 5. And so as Inu was growing up, he hated Sesshomaru. Other kids always picked on him also cuz of his doggy ears. He never really was close to anyone. And then one day… Kikyo came into his life…

And then I don't know about his love life and that's the end!" Miroku shouted.

"WHAT! So that's it!… No wonder InuYasha loved Kikyo so much…" Sango whispered.

"So I don't really hate him for being with Kikyo and all… except, I just wanted to know… why did her feelings change for him?" Miroku said.

{End Flashback}

And that's it Kagome…" Sango said.

"Wow… I never really knew that… Poor InuYasha…" Kagome whispered, _'I should have given him a chance…'_

*******************

The next morning…

Kagome got up and answered the phone, "Hello?"

(Kagome! Are you up yet?)

"InuYasha!!! Why the hell are you calling so early!"

(I dunno.. I couldn't really sleep and all… I felt like someone was talking about the whole night!)

"Uh… heh? Funny! Y-your probably just tired. Get some rest okay!"

(I'll try I guess…)

"See you in a while…bye!" Kagome said and headed back to sleep.

********************

Okay that's it for this chappie! Hope you guys like it! Leave me a review alright… And if you have time go check out my new fic!^_^ Tell me what you think! Bye for now!^_^ Hope that wasn't short!


	24. What I learn

A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE AS USUAL!!! Anyways I want to wish you guy a very Merry Christmas!

Chapter 24

What I learn…

*************

Kagome was outside Inu's house. She was about to knock when InuYasha opened the door.

"Wha! How did you know I was here?" Kagome asked.

"I could smell your scent."

"Oh, okay!" Kagome thought.

"Well hurry and come inside! It's chilly out here!" Inu said.

"Uh huh…"

**********

At Inu's room…

"So let's finish our report! It's due tomorrow!" Kagome said.

"Yeah! Surprise that teacher actually gave us more than three months!"

"Uh huh! Anyways give me a paper and pencil!" Kagome asked and went to sit in his desk.

Inu then handed her the things she wanted.

"Let's see… What I learn about InuYasha is…" Kagome wrote out.

"So what did you learn about me?" Inu asked with a grin on his face.

"Hmm… He's selfish, ignorant, rude, meany, showoff-"

"You really gonna put that?" Inu asked.

"There's more I could put besides that!" Kagome said.

"Like?"

"Stupid, weird, Hanyou!"

Inu then pulled the pencil out of her hand.

"Hey give that back!" Kagome turned her head…she noticed that Inu's eyes was locked on to hers, "I-InuYasha… I-I didn't mean that…"

"What I learn about Kagome…" Inu said, while his eyes still gaze into hers.

"W-hat did you learn about me?" Kagome stuttered out.

"I learn that…I love Kagome…"

Inu then spun the chair around so Kagome would be facing him. Kagome tried to look away, but Inu wouldn't let her.

"I-InuYasha…" Kagome began to blush, "What are you saying?"

Inu didn't say anything. He stared into her eyes for a bit longer then suddenly began to move closer to Kagome, until their lips were only inches apart.

"No! InuYasha! We mustn't do this! I don't know if I love-" before Kagome could finish, she felt warm lips pressed against her. 

'InuYasha…' Kagome thought, 'does he really love me?'

Kagome began to close her eyes, but InuYasha then pulled away.

"What?" Kagome thought.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell do you want!" Inu shouted and turned around to face his brother.

"My, my, my! Another girl and already making your move! Disgusting!" Sesshomaru said.

Inu then looked at Kagome, but Kagome turned around, she was to embarrasses to look at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Inu shouted.

"Hmph! Disgusting dog! Get out of my site!" with that Sesshomaru left.

"Kagome!" Inu rushed to her side, "You okay?"

"I-InuYasha… I think I must go now!" Kagome whispered.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't meant it!" Inu then blurted out.

"I see…" Kagome said.

"It was an accident!"

'Didn't meant it? An accident? Is it a sign of love?' Kagome thought, 'No it can't be… it probably meant nothing to him…I want to know… how he truly feels about me…'

"Kagome…"

"InuYasha…" She turned to face him in the eyes, "How do you feel about me!?"

"Eh?" Inu said.

"I don't want to get hurt again!" Kagome cried out, "InuYasha do you love me?"

"Kagome I…"

"I love you InuYasha…" Kagome whispered, "before I knew it… my feelings for you…grew so strong… That's why I couldn't forget about you! Even as I tried…I just couldn't!"

Inu gasped at her words. Then he went and held her in his arms.

"I love you, too. Kagome…" he whispered into her ears.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

"I've always loved you. Please stay with me…Don't leave me…again" Inu said.

"Oh Inuyasha! I won't ever leave you! Knowing that you're here with me…I'm so happy…" Kagome said and slowly close her eyes. 'I'll be with you forever!'

************

Well hope that didn't bored you. Anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll try not to make it another 3 wks. Hehe! Anyways have a very Merry Christmas and be safe! Leave me some reviews also!


	25. Dating

**A/N:** Wow how long has it been…ehehehe 5 almost 6 years…ehehehe…I'm so sorry to have disappointed the readers who have been reading this fanfic. So whats the point of updating it now right? Ehehehe…Well the other day I bought Ouran High School Host Club and I was watching it and I became obsess with it…and that's when I realize, I still want to continue writing…even though its just fanfiction its better than nothing because its my imagination right…and that's when I started reading this fic over and I got all into it again and I became surprise myself that I actually wrote it. Putting myself in the readers position I would've been angry at the writer for not updating for soooo long. And therefore I APOLOGIZE!! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE WAITED SOOO LONG FOR ME TO START WRITING AGAIN, THEREFORE I WILL DO WHAT I COULD TO NOT DISAPPOINT YOU ANYMORE!!! So please, please, please read on and please don't hate me for the long update. Sniff sniff…(maybe its to late to apologize, lol – One Republic) Well thank you for reading this long update…now go read what you've been missing out…ehehehe…THANKS!

**Before I Fall In Love**

**Dating **

***********************

[Flashback]

"Kagome!" Inu rushed to her side, "You okay?"

"I-InuYasha… I think I must go now!" Kagome whispered.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't meant it!" Inu then blurted out.

"I see…" Kagome said.

"It was an accident!"

'Didn't meant it? An accident? Is it a sign of love?' Kagome thought, 'No it can't be… it probably meant nothing to him…I want to know… how he truly feels about me…'

"Kagome…"

"InuYasha…" She turned to face him in the eyes, "How do you feel about me!?"

"Eh?" Inu said.

"I don't want to get hurt again!" Kagome cried out, "InuYasha do you love me?"

"Kagome I…"

"I love you InuYasha…" Kagome whispered, "before I knew it… my feelings for you…grew so strong… That's why I couldn't forget about you! Even as I tried…I just couldn't!"

Inu gasped at her words. Then he went and held her in his arms.

"I love you, too. Kagome…" he whispered into her ears.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

"I've always loved you. Please stay with me…Don't leave me…again" Inu said.

"Oh Inuyasha! I won't ever leave you! Knowing that you're here with me…I'm so happy…" Kagome said and slowly close her eyes. 'I'll be with you forever!'

[End Flashback]

'Wow I'm surprise InuYasha said that to me yesterday,' Kagome thought, "What will happen to us now?"

"What did happen?" Sango asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"S-Sango…When did you get here?" Kagome was startle.

"I saw you when you entered the gates, I called after you but I guess you were daydreaming again since you didn't hear me. Then I ran as fast as I could to catch up to you. That's when I heard you talking to yourself." Sango said, "So is there anything you would like to tell your best friend?"

"Sorry Sango I didn't hear you," Kagome apologized, "But its Inuyasha…He said some weird stuff yesterday…"

"What did he say?" question Sango.

Kagome then told Sango about Inuyasha's confession to her and how he embraced her.

"W-What!?" Sango exclaimed, "You guys did all that in his room!"

"No, no! We didn't do anything in his room! What are you talking about!" Kagome's face turned tomato red.

"I'm just kidding Kagome." Sango laughed cheerfully, "Your so gullible. Anyways I'm really glad the two of you made up. That's good to hear."

"Thank you, Sango," smiled Kagome.

And the two friends walked to class.

***********************

Meanwhile at the gates of the school a tired Inuyasha dragged his feet on the ground barely walking.

"D-damn it! I didn't sleep at all last night." Inuyasha mumble to himself, "It's that girl's fault. She had to fall asleep on my bed. The whole night I couldn't even sleep-"

"Because you were thinking on doing something perverted weren't you," a voice said.

"M-miroku! Psh like hell I would. I ain't perverted like your sorry ass. Don't put me as low as you are!" Inu exclaimed.

"So I see you are full of energy as always this morning." Miroku said changing the topic instantly.

"Why you! Psh just shut the hell up Miroku! I'm too tired to deal with your stupidness so early in the morning." Inu yawned.

"My, my you're yawning. What did you two do yesterday night? And by TWO I'm referring to Kagome."

"W-what?! We, we didn't do anything!" Inu exclaimed turning red.

"Ah how it feels to be in love." Miroku said, "If only Sango and I could too…Inuyasha teach me your skills."

Inuyasha didn't replied and already took off to class before Miroku even realized it.

"Such in a rush to get to your girlfriend I see." Miroku laughed and went to class.

*************************

In class…

"Alright as everyone could see the first semester is coming to an end therefore I would like every one of you to turn in your project reports before the end of class. I am excited to see what this project has done to help everyone and I'm hoping you all got a chance to get to know your partner better at this point." The teacher said.

Kagome was digging into her backpack looking for her papers, when Inuyasha walked to her desk.

"You idiot. I have the papers." Inu said showing her the reports.

"W-what? How did it get into your hands. I'm so sorry I told you I would turn it in. But-"

"You had to fall asleep. Was I that boring to be falling asleep like that?!" Inu muttered.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome laughed cheerfully, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

**********************

The teacher looked through the students report and this was what she read about Inuyasha's and Kagome's…

[What I learned about Inuyasha – by Kagome]

"At first glance you would think he is an intimidating person to talk too, that Inuyasha. He has a pretty foul mouth if you ask me, always yelling and cursing. But despite all that I got through the 3 months of getting to know him. Inuyasha is unlike any boy I've ever met. He was rude at first but once I got to know him he truly opened up to me. He has a past that hurts him deeply. And by learning about his hurtful past he became important in my life. I realized how lonely he was and I befriended him. I don't know what I could do as of now but I know that Inuyasha needs me and I'm welling to be there for him. I really enjoyed this project and I was really happy to have Inuyasha as my partner."

[What I learned about Kagome – by Inuyasha]

"This girl was annoying at first! I hated her looks. But after days gone by I realize that she was somewhat different. She was always cheerful with a smile on her face. Even though there were times when she looked like she was about to break, a smile was still force on her face. It pained me when she looked like that. That's when I realize I was drawn to her. Kagome is her name."

'Wow!' the teacher thought to her self, 'These two really wrote out the truth about each other. How interesting and fun. It looks like they learned a lot.' She smiled to herself.

************************

Lunch Break…

"Inuyasha! Over here!" Kagome waved to get Inu's attention.

Inu and Miroku walked over to the table where the two girls were sitting.

'Why the heck are these two with us,' Inu thought, 'That damn Miroku and his girlfriend. I wanted to talk to Kagome alone.'

"Inuyasha, why do you look so piss off? Its not like Sango and I are doing anything wrong. We are just here to congratulate our friends for hooking up. Finally!" Miroku said reading Inu's mind.

"S-shut up!" Inu yelled, covering up his thoughts.

"Really Inuyasha its ok. I don't mind them here." Kagome blushed.

"Aw your blushing how cute." Sango teased.

"N-no I'm not." Kagome denied.

"So you two are together right Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Of course they are my sweet, lovely, Sango." Miroku answered.

"I'm not asking you, pervert!"

"How could you call me a pervert my Sango?" disappointed Miroku, "Its ok my Sango lets show these two how in love we are. Now come into my arms!"

Instead Miroku got a slap on the face and Sango walked away with an injury Miroku following after. "I was just kidding my sweet!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Aw, poor Miroku." Kagome said.

"Finally they're gone." muttered Inu.

'Its so quiet all of a sudden…What should I say to him?' Kagome thought.

"Kagome…I was serious about what I said last night." Inu blurted. "Kagome, I, I never cared this much about a person. You're the first girl to truly accept me for who I am."

Inu took Kagome's hand, like she was a princess sitting before him and he was her knight in shiny arm.

"I know I've made a lot of stupid mistakes before but the biggest mistake I would make now in life is not having you by my side. So if you can forgive me after all the trouble I caused you..." Inu said locking eyes with Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha…I'm right here dummy. I'm not going no where."

Inu then pulled Kagome towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Holding onto her like she was the light that overcame his loneliness.

*************************

End chapter 25

A/N: As I was rereading it over I was like, "OMG so much SWEARING…" Seriously I was just gonna go over the whole story and change the swear words. But then I thought that that wasn't gonna make the story original anymore. So once again I apologize for so much swearing in this fic. I will use less swear words in my future fanfics. Lol...ehehehe anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter after years of no updates. Well then leave me a review on what you think and I'll update soon. I PROMISE! Teehee :D


End file.
